


The Treasury

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Gen, Protective Gabriel, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Based on a post I saw on Facebook. A SPN fan art of Gabriel holding baby Sam with his finger pressed to the baby’s lips, accompanied by the following caption:“There’s a folk tale that says the groove above the upper lip is where Gabriel places his finger and shushes newborns. Children are a common theme in Gabriel stories, and there are some that say it is Gabriel who gives babies their souls.”





	The Treasury

In the beginning, after the universe had been created, and his old man was just starting to populate his favourite planet with a new creature he called “humans”, Gabriel was given a very special task. (No doubt, in an effort to avoid the whole debacle that lead to the creation of the platypus.) You see, God had created a slew of lights he called souls. And it was Gabriel’s job to pair each human vessel with a soul.

Most of the time, it was a simple task of just picking out a soul at random and placing it in the waiting vessel. But, on occasion, he’d come across a very special soul...

Gabriel picked up the inanimate infant vessel. By all accounts, it was just an average vessel. There was nothing truly special about it. But this little one, it had a Great Destiny in store for it. This little one and the one that would be its’ brother we’re going to be special when they grew up. It was going to be a difficult destiny to live up to, and it would challenge the little one far more than Gabriel thought necessary, but that wasn’t his domain.

He cradled the little one in his arms, considering. This one’s life was destined to be hard. He was going to need an extra special soul. One made of stronger stuff, one that could survive.

He turned to the cabinet — the one where he stored his favourite souls — and searched through them, fingers gently grazing the little glowing vials. Should he…? He looked down at the infant vessel in the crook of his arm and made his choice.

Pressing his index finger to the tiny vessel’s lips, he released the soul into its’ new home. The infant scrunched his little nose and began to fuss.

“Shh shh, it’s okay there, bud.” He held the infant close to his chest, right above the core of his grace. “It’s going to be a long road for you, but you know what? You’re gonna get through it just fine. I know it. D’you know how I know?” The baby whimpered, nuzzling into his chest. “I know, because your soul? It’s my absolute favourite. Now, I know I’m not supposed to pick favourites, but it’s true.”

The infant yawned and grabbed his shirt in its’ tiny fist. Gabriel cuddled the little guy close, placed a small kiss on the top of his head. “You’re going to be just fine, Sammy. I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to Jewish mythology, there is a tree in the Garden of Eden called the Tree of Life (or Tree of Souls). Souls are produced from this tree’s blossoms and fall into the Guf (the Treasury of Souls). Gabriel reaches into the treasury, taking the first soul that comes into his hand.


End file.
